


Goodbye to love

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Keith has a sad, Lotor is alive though, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Shirtless Lotor, Unrequited Love, Weddings, alien mpreg, second love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Keith must accept that Shiro will never be his. Can a familiar face comfort him?





	Goodbye to love

It was the day of Shiro's wedding to Roy Fokker, and Keith was full of angst and darkness as he forced himself to be happy for his best friend. He had always loved Shiro from afar but was too emotionally stunted to make it happen, and when he did finally get the guts to say anything it was too late.

"Woe is me, my love will forever be unrequited. He's let me go and moved on, but as long as he's happy, I can force a smile until the day my cold lonely heart beats its last-"

And then suddenly, Lotor popped out of a void, fully healed and alive and hot and shirtless, and Keith forgot to be angsty and made out with him. Six months later they got married and rebuilt the Galra empire and had many beautiful Galra-Altea-Earthling hybrid babies together.

**Author's Note:**

> admit it Keitor babies would be fucking gorgeous


End file.
